


"Interview of Sam Wilson on Insight Day"

by elenathehun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/pseuds/elenathehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Natasha Romanov</b>: It got us in, didn’t it?</p>
<p><b>Sam Wilson</b>: [Laughs] Oh, don’t even play it like you meant it that way. You were like this pair of sad bedraggled kittens, looking for a new home. I couldn't leave you out in the cold, that’s like animal endangerment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



**Transcript of Interview with Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanov for anniversary of Insight Day, 18 March 2029:**

**Interviewer** : So Captain America shows up and you just invite him in? [laughing] I’m going to be honest, that seems pretty unbelievable to me – this is only the third time you two had met, right?

**Sam Wilson** : Yep. Literally the third time, a week after I see this maniac running laps around me on the mall. NBC has got breaking news about Captain America going rogue, there are roadblocks all through DC from the firefight two days earlier, and someone _blew up Fort Lehigh_. I hear this knocking on my front door, and who do I see when I open it? Captain America and this gorgeous redhead, and the first thing this joker says is “we have nowhere else to go.” And then _she_ [points at Romanov] says “Everyone we know is trying to kill us”. 

**Natasha Romanov** : It got us in, didn’t it?

**Sam Wilson** : [Laughs] Oh, don’t even play it like you meant it that way. You were like this pair of sad bedraggled kittens, looking for a new home. I couldn’t leave you out in the cold, that’s like animal endangerment.

**Steve Rogers** : Well, like the lady says: it got us in.

**Sam Wilson** : Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, I know the truth.

**Interviewer** : So you let two wanted fugitives into your house and…what? Started planning your campaign to take back America?

[laughter from all three]

**Sam Wilson** : Nah. My sad bedraggled kittens-

**Natasha Romanov** : I would stop using that term if I were you.

**Sam** : While _my sad bedraggled kittens_ went to wash the dust from Fort Lehigh off their faces, I made pancakes.

**Steve Rogers, in the background** : He’s a dead man after this.

**Interviewer** : Pancakes?

**Sam Wilson** : That’s right, pancakes. Because there is no way you can adequately plan to save the world on an empty stomach. 

**Interviewer** : Something you’ve learned from your tenure with the Avengers?

**Sam Wilson** : Actually, you can thank the U.S. Army for that sage bit of advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discusses the the fight on the bridge - or actually, what came after.

**Transcript of Interview with Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanov for anniversary of Insight Day, 18 March 2029:**

**Interviewer:** So it’s over.

 **Sam Wilson:** Pretty much. Steve was _this close_ to being shot in the head on the street – pretty much the only thing that saved his life was the fact that a WJLA copter was overhead, and even SHIELD couldn’t survive that kind of exposure. I had already been collared by that point. Ordinarily, I think Natasha could have escaped, but she’d been shot and then beat up pretty bad by an evil geriatric supersoldier.

 **Steve Rogers** : [mutters something inaudible]

 **Natasha Romanova:** Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sam.

 **Sam Wilson:** [shakes head] It ain’t a vote of confidence, it’s a statement of fact. Of the three of us, you were pretty much the only person able to touch him. Don’t think I don’t know who the most dangerous Avenger _really_ is…

 **Steve Rogers:** I thought I was the most dangerous Avenger?

 **Sam Wilson:** Steve, I’ve never called you the most dangerous Avenger, just the craziest. Anyway-

 **Steve Rogers:** Tony will be hurt you said that.

 **Sam Wilson:** Quit interrupting. Anyway, we’re herded into some kind of SHIELD paddy wagon, and it looks pretty dire. I figure Rumlow is just going to take us someplace cameras aren’t, and shoot us in the head, and that’s it! HYDRA wins and 20 million people die.

 **Natasha Romanova:** I’m pretty sure Sitwell lowballed that number.

 **Sam Wilson:** I don’t know if Natasha had any plan to get out of there – did you?

 **Natasha Romanova:** No.

 **Sam Wilson:** OK, good to know in retrospect that we really were as screwed as I thought we were. Steve is all beat to hell, and I’m not going anywhere real fast either. I won’t say that’s the first or last time I thought I was going to die, but it’s one of the only times I’ve had time to brood about it.

 **Interviewer:** So you’re convinced you’re going to die-

 **Sam Wilson:** Yes.

 **Interviewer:** What did you think about?

 **Sam Wilson:** Mostly I was thinking what a stupid name Bucky is for a super-assassin. Bucky… _Bucky_ … _ **Bucky**_! I mean, no wonder HYDRA changed it, the Winter Soldier sounds way more intimidating. [pauses for a moment]  Bucky. 

**Interviewer:** That’s what you were thinking about?

 **Sam Wilson:** I never said I thought deep thoughts in the face of impending death. And c’mon, it’s ridiculous! This terrifying dude who killed Fury, blew up half of downtown DC twice, and, oh yeah, beat the snot out of Captain American and the Black Widow…that dude is called _Bucky_. It sort of breaks your brain a little.

 **Interviewer:** [nervous cough] Point taken. But obviously you didn’t die then.

 **Sam Wilson:** [laughs] Yeah, well, you can thank Maria Hill for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fill on avengersgen lj comm:
> 
> _Quoting this post: (http://levaded.tumblr.com/post/86645222518/the-effect-of-chaos-nerd-of-the-bucky)_
> 
> _Lets take a sec to appreciate that theres an assassin named Bucky_
> 
> _"He’s never failed a mission. He is the best weapon Mother Russia has against the world. Mercy is not something he is programmed to have. He has a heart of ice. One second he’s here, and the next you’re dead,"_
> 
> _"What’s his name?"_
> 
> _"Bucky,"_
> 
> _Humor/parody/dialogue? Tony having a snarky commentary about it? IDEK. Any of it would make me happy as long as its something examining how hilarious it is that the terrifying menace known as the Winter Soldier's is actually called Bucky by his friends, and that's kind of precious. Although Bucky doesn't think so._

**Author's Note:**

> another fill for avengersgen. A little easier this time; Sam is a fun guy to write.


End file.
